mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods/Store Applications
Job applications are currently unavailable. Sorry for the inconvenience. SSgtGriffin (Accepted) I would like to apply for item delivery. Sure, you are a great user. Please note the rules of working here. After a week's work here your paycheck will be decided. what are the rules? If you go to the user page, the box has the rules in it. can i take a break? like maybe i will return in july or june. 23:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yea Thanks. 23:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Flex217 (Accepted) I would like to aply for Item Delevery. 14:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I guess that's OK. You will have to close your store while you work here though. The clicks go to me, and your paycheck will be decided after a week of working for me. Verrell123 (Accepted) can i join i have a bunch of item and you can put totemic too in your store -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 23:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) OK! Great! Streetracer213 (Rejected Forever) i would like to apply for item delivery too 00:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but I may have too many workers. I'll see how the week goes. oh well 00:06, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't feel bad. I'll probably let you work here, just if you're willing to take a different job for this week. Next week maybe you can do items. what other jobs do you have? working at the official store is too easy i need two or three jobs 00:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Go to the not-discussion page and scroll down. Reciever 00:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Cool! 00:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) You steal from people and get them to give you clicks but don't deliver. Never come back again. 20:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Job (Accepted) I want have a job as Paycheck,Waiter,Code(only fixing first) and maybe (management).I will do it for free-- 13:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can. Thanks-- 13:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) mln vs clubpages(Pending) well you have no revievers and i would like to be one i did have a store scrap for clicks and i knew a lot of code. rank 7 i have a lot of items and i am expericed and very active mln username is Revievers? Do you mean reviewers? 20:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) reciever thats what i meant you have none of them Yeah but we don't need any. All they do is get clicks, and they don't give 12:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Job Can I get a job sending people their orders, like a waiter. You get the clicks, but I send the costomers the items and recieve weekly paycheck after 1 week. ZER0-0 see my store 01:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 01:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'm in ZER0-0 see my store 01:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) What is my pay check going to be?? I have been working for over 1 week a suggest maybe 5 clicks or 3 clicks on Dino excavation. ZER0-0 see my store 11:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Well you haven't done any orders yet, plus as it says in the contract you can't have a store open while you work here. 20:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I closed the store,I will do a couple orders when the store opens.ZER0-0 see my store 12:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay. 12:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I tried to do Joeman200's Dino horn order but he didn't want them, and one question if I handle orders do I tell the customers to click your page or my page? ZER0-0 see my store 14:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yours I guess. 14:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok ZER0-0 see my store 00:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Magazine166 Hey, can I work here? I would like to be the item giver. Mag's Userpage (talk) 16:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll think about it. We don't really need anyone under rank 4, but I'll think... 16:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ephksmi: I would like to be a waiter. My rank is rank 3, but I have a LOT of items higher then Rank 3. I also send BIONICLE items. I do have orders for Rank 3+ items. My MLN username and MLN Wiki username is ephksmi. P.S: I have 200 Yellow Bricks and 200 Red Bricks. Sorry we are closed. 14:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Job application Waiter/Reciver Could I have a job as a waiter and as a reciver? Send out items and get paid by the custmers? 00:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I've closed this store and opened a different one. 00:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Want me to lock this page so that people will know that it's officially closed? Or you could place a huge notice at the top of the page. 01:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ok 01:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure a notice would be fine. Sorry Spaceman, I'm just saving items. You could give out clicks at my new sstore though. 01:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I added a notice. 02:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ok, what's the url? 12:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) User:BobaFett2/Click_Superstore.13:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hank3887 Could I be part of Management? Also, I'd be glad to help with simple code.--